The Five Ninja
by YOLO So Live Ninjago Style
Summary: What if there were five ninjas when Kai arrived? After Nya was kidnapped, Kai starts to train to be a ninja. He meets Cole, the ninja of Earth, Zane, the ninja of Ice, Zoe, the ninja of Life, and Jay, the ninja of Electricity. They are the five ninja. Sadly, I do not own Ninjago. All rights go to Lego!
1. The Others

**Kai's P.O.V.**

"Oh yeah?" I said aloud while brushing my teeth.

"Well take this!"

I started to play with my toothbrush, pretending it was a sword.

"And this!"

I ended up across the room, and saw a ninja dressed in black. Shoot. I whipped around, and saw three more ninjas surrounding me. Double shoot. "Oops..." I said.

One of the ninjas held silver throwing stars, also known as shurikens. Another held a scythe. One had numchucks, and the last one held a bow and arrow. Odd..., I didn't know that they were parts of martial arts...

The ninjas advanced on me, so I did what came naturally. I shoved my toothbrush into the ninja holding the shuriken's mouth. The toothbrush hit the one with the numchucks. The toothbrush bounced off his face, and landed in the back of the one holding the scythe. (When I say back, I mean in the clothes. Or I was really lucky, the butt crack) He vibrated. I would've laughed, but I was too freaked out. While the ninjas were distracted, I climbed up into the rafters.

I ran on the beams until the ninja with the stars stopped me. He kicked at me, but I ducked. The ninja was in an open beam. He looked down, and realized that. He fell.

"Oof!" He cried.

I laughed. Hey, don't judge. You would've too.

I looked up, and saw the ninja with the numchucks tackle me. I was sent from the roof to the ground. Oww!

I rolled and hit the dragon on the pedastol. (Is that how you spell it?) The ninjas advanced. An idea occurred to me. I hit the red button.

All the training stuff appeared. Yes!

The ninja with the numchucks got hit by the spiked punching bag, while the ninja with the shurikens got hit with a spiked ball thing. The ninja with the scythe ducked when a spiked ball hit him, but I had already hopped on a thingy, and, using my body weight, slammed into him. The last ninja was smarter, and stood at the edge. That is, until I started to fight his friends.

We were doing a dog pile, but I heard Sensei Wu shout."Stop!"

I looked up and saw him walking towards us.

The four people stopped fighting with me immediately, and bowed.

"Yes Sensei." They all said in unison.

I looked at them. It all hit me.

"Wait a minute." I started. "They're your students too?" I asked.

Sensei nodded.

"This was my final test, wasn't it?" I finally understood.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." A teen's voice said.

It's voice was muffled, but I could tell he was a boy. He chuckled.

"You never said anything a bout a fifth."

"Or a fourth." Muttered another.

The one who was talking first continued on.

"It's always three." He took a glance at one of the ninjas. "Well, four in special circumstances. But, there's the three blind mice, three musketeers, three-" He was cut off by another.

He took a step forward. "Uh, what he;s trying to say, Sensei, is that the four of us has trained together. We're solid."

I smirked.

"Didn't look so solid to me." I said.

The ninja glared at me. "Master," The third stepped in.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" He asked.

Sensei stepped forward. "Each of you," He started. "Have been chosen. Each have elemental powers. But first! Ninjago!" Sensei spun around all five of us.

We all had new outfits, and I had a sword.

"Whoa! How'd he do that?" I asked.

"Whoa, look what color I am!" I looked, and saw a blue ninja speaking.

He was the one with the numchucks.

"Wait a minute," I looked and saw a black ninja.

"I'm still black." He looked at Sensei.

Sensei stepped forward, and spoke.

"Kai!" He started. "Master of fire."

He placed his bow staff on both of my shoulders.

"It burns bright in you." He said.

I hope he's talking about the fire. Sensei moved onto the next ninja. The blue one.

"Jay is blue. Master of lightning."

Sensei did the same thingy with his bow staff.

"Heh, that's not all what I'm the master of." Jay said, talking to me. "I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry." The black ninja sighed, "More like mouth of lighting."

He turned to Sensei.

"Black ninja is Cole."

Sensei did the shoulder tap thing.

"Solid as rock. Master of earth."

Cole did some funny looking moves. I laughed. Next thing I knew, Cole had his scythe under my chin.

"Nice to meet ya." Cole greeted. "I got your back."

Cole pulled back his hood, revealing a mess of shaggy black hair, and black slightly bushy eyebrows. Don't ever tell him I said that though!

"And just so you know," He added. "There ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of."

"Except for dragons." A white ninja added.

He was the one with the shurikens. At the very end of the line, there was a multi-colored ninja.

"Dragons aren't from this world Zane." Cole said. "I said in this world."

"White ninja," Sensei said, drawing my attention to him.

"Is Zane. Master of ice."

Zane bowed when Sensei tapped his shoulders. Zane did some ninja moves.

"And seer with sixth sense."

Zane made his shurikens disappear.

"I sense," I began. "That this one takes things a little too seriously." I joked to Cole.

Zane pulled back his hood, revealing blonde hair that stood straight up, and blue eyes.

"You too have the gift?" He asked.

Jay laughed.

"He's just making a joke Zane." Jay pulled his hood off.

Jay had a chip of hair missing in his eye brow, brown eyes, and reddish-brown hair.

"Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?" Jay tried to whisper it, but I still heard.

"Yes. It was a joke. Ha. Ha." Zane replied.

Jay out his hands in his head.

"And the last ninja,"

Sensei walked over to the last.

"Is Zoe. Master of life."

The multi-colored ninja bowed too.

"Wait, she's a girl?" I asked Cole.

"Yep. The one and only."

"Sensei, why do I have to be multi-colored? Doesn't it ruin the whole purpose of having stealth?"

Zoe pulled back her hood to reveal really messy hair. Her hair reached down her back, and stopped just below her armpits. Her hair was brown at the top, but ombre colored at the bottom, so that it looked like her hair was on fire. Zoe's eyes were violet. I almost gasped. She _was_ a girl! I looked at Cole, and he looked at me.

"She's Zane's sister." He said.

I nodded. Wow.

"The reason you are multi-colored," Sensei started. "Is because I have no idea what your favorite color is."

Zoe shrugged. "Okay. Ans it's silver."

I snorted.

"You five are the Chosen Ones,

**(A/N) Who else thinks that that sounds a lot like Star Wars and Harry Potter? **

who will protect the five weapons of Spinjutzu from Lord Garmadon." I stepped forward.

"But what about my sister?" I asked.

Jay gasped. "We're saving a girl?" He asked. "Is she hot?" Jay winked at me.

I gave him a look.

"Jay." Cole said.

"I-I-I- just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into! Does she like blue?"

"Back. Off." I told him.

"When we find the weapons," Sensei Wu started again. "We will find your sister. It is time! We must go to the first weapon!"

"Ooh! Hold on a minute!" Cole stepped forward.

"You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu." Cole looked sad.

I almost felt bad for him. Keyword: Almost.

"Spinjitzu, is in eatch and every one of you. But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to reveal. Come!"

I jumped.

"My feet are tired." Sensei walked off. "We will take the horse carriage."

"Great." Cole said.

"Now we have to find a key?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. I fell like he's taking us for a ride." Cole answered.

I stepped forward. "Well if it means finding my sister," I began. "Then sign me up." I pulled my hood down over my face.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Did you like the girl? Don't answer that. Ninjago forever!**


	2. The First Weapon

**Cole's P.O.V.**

Kai, Zoe, Zane, Jay, and I were pulling Sensei's carriage to some place. Lucky us. (hint the sarcasm) Since I was strongest, I was in front. Jay, Kai, and Zane were in the middle, and Zoe was last in line.

"Sign me up." Jay mimicked Kai's voice.

"I feel something strange." Zane started. "And tingly."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just keep pulling." I told them. "We have a long way to go."

Everyone else was sweating, but I wasn't. Weird.

"So," Kai started. "Where did Sensei find you four?" He asked.

"Let's just say," I started. "If it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we would ever be seen together."

I thought back to when Sensei found me.

"I was testing my limits." I told them.

"I," Jay started. "Was testing my inventions."

I snorted. Everyone knew that story.

"I," Zane panted. "Was testing myself."

"I was playing a video game."

Zoe simply said. I snorted. Out of all of us, I'd say that Zoe was the oddest. I mean, she's a girl, but acts like a guy. She doesn't even try to act like a girl. That's one of the main things I like about her. She's awesome, kind, funny, pretty, and forget that last one.

"You're right."

Kai's voice snapped me back into reality.

"If it weren't for Sensei, none of us would-" Kai was cut off by Sensei.

"Shh!" He said. "Stop." I slowed to a stop.

"The Caves Of Despair." Sensei said.

* * *

After stopping, we, the ninja, Sensei, and I, had crawled to a digging campsite. We were spying on the skeletal army.

"Samukai must be close to un-earthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember! Do not use the weapon or it's power-"

Jay cut in.

"Yea, yea. It's too much for us mortals. Okay guys, lets chop-Saki this lemonade stand. Cole," I turned.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked.

I'm basically the leader, even though Zane's older than me. I'm 14, Zane's 19, Jay's 17, and Zoe's 12. I think that Kai's either 15, or 16.

**(Looked it up. DON'T JUDGE!)**

"Sure do." I replied. "First, lower ourselves down a vent, and then..., where's Kai?"

Kai was next to me, and now he's gone.

We looked around, and saw him sneaking in. Er..., not very well though.

I sighed."Let's go!"

We sneaked in, and threw a crate over our heads. We sneaked through camp like that. With a dumb old crate over our heads.

We were doing pretty good until we ran into a rock. I heard a skeleton shout out in pain. We continued sneaking through. We ran into a guard, but we took care of him.

I got an idea that we could sneak past easier if we hid under a convener belt. I heard a few skeletons arguing. I saw Kai heading for a tower.

"Guys, let's go." I went in Kai's direction.

"What's the matter with you?!" Jay whisper-yelled while hitting Kai on the head.

"Shh..." Kai shushed him, and we continued looking through a hole in the ceiling.

I saw Samukai looking at a map. He laughed, and then left.

"It's upside down!" Zoe whispered.

"They're digging in the wrong spot!" Jay said.

"The golden weapon is near." Zane said.

I nodded. Zane had attached one of his Shurikens to a piece of rope, and threw it to the map. The Shuriken pierced the paper, and Zane brought it up.

We inspected the map.

"There's no time to waste." Kai said.

I looked at him. I wasn't very conscious of Zoe, who was right next to me.

Kai flipped down.

"What is it with that guy?" Jay asked. "Always in a rush."

Zoe looked at him.

"You would be too if someone you loved was kidnapped." Zoe said.

I looked at her. Zoe's violet eyes were filled with pity.

We followed Kai, and saw him trying to push a boulder.

"Hey," I started. "Before you race off again, you need to remember we're a team."

Kai continued to push the boulder.

"Yeah," He started. "Whatever."

We helped him push the boulder out of the way.

I walked inside, and saw a dragon's head holding the Scythe in it's mouth.

"Whoa!" Jay exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

Jay's voice echoed off the walls.

"Shh!" Zoe shushed him while I got the Scythe out of the dragon's mouth.

I jumped down.

"Not so loud." I told him.

I folded the Scythe up in a rag.

"Oh Come on." Jay argued. "Don't be paranoid. We're on the totally opposite side of the cave."

"Zip it okay?" I told him. "Now that we've got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those bone-heads are busy."

We walked out of the cave that held the Scythe.

"Now let's stick together. The way out is right around the corner."

I turned, and saw Samukai. I gasped. Samukai had brought his entire army with him. He drew his four knives. I got ready for a fight. My friends did too.

We charged into battle. Stray arrows flew over my head.

"Yo Zoe!" I yelled when one almost hit my neck. "Who's side are you on?!" I asked while throwing the arrow back to her.

"Sorry!" She called.

I looked and saw that Kai was surrounded.

"Kai!" Zane's voice called. "Throw it here!" I ran past.

"Going long!" Zane shouted before being jumped on by skeletons.

Zoe went to go help him.

I ran to catch the Scythe. Man, this thing had better be worth it. I caught the weapon with a grunt.

"There's too many of them!" Kai said.

"Let me handle that." I heard Jay say.

After defeating some of them, Jay shouted.

"Hey! Guys, it's just like the training course! Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" Jay spun. and when he did, lighting appeared.

He was doing Spinjitzu!

"Spinjitzu..." Kai marveled. "Jay!" He called. "What's the key?!"

Jay turned his head.

"Ha, ha, I'm just going through the motions! This must've been what Sensei meant when he said we already know it!"

Kai thought for a moment.

"Over the planks!"

He said while jumping over a stray skeleton.

"Dodge the swords. There's the dummy!" I saw Zane do it too.

I tried it. It actually worked! I saw Zoe, Jay, Kai, and Zane. We were doing Spinjitzu!

"I sense you do not stand a chance." Zane said.

"RETREAT!" A skeleton yelled.

"Huh," I smirked when they ran.

"Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies."

I looked at my muscles.

"Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back!" I turned, and felt a shadow.

I looked up, and saw a dragon.

Kai and Jay started to whoop.

"Uh, guys." I said.

"Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?" Zane asked. They turned too.

"Is that a...?" Zoe stuttered.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Jay asked.

"Ya mean a dragon?" I finished.

"Uh, that sure looks like a dragon." Kai said.

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one." Zane said.

The dragon opened it's mouth and roared. A huge just of dirt came out. We all ducked out of the way. The dragon got up again. We ran to a wall.

"I thought dragons weren't from this world!" I said.

Kai unwrapped the Scythe.

"No, no. Bad idea, Sensei told us not to!" Jay said.

"Well you'd better keep your mouth shut." Kai replied.

Kai ran forward.

"Kai, don't!" I shouted.

With a grunt, Kai brought the Scythe down on the floor. The ground cracked where Kai hit it. The dragon looked at the fracture, and then got hit with a falling rock.

My friends and I ran past while it was slightly distracted.

"We've got an escape!" I said while looking up.

The ceiling of the cave split open. It was big enough for us to get through, but not the dragon.

"We'll use Spinjitzu!" I said.

The dragon came towards us, but we were already spinning. We managed to spin our way out, and into the daylight.

"Whoa!" Jay said as he landed on his butt.

"That was so awesome!" I said, talking to Kai.

Kai laughed."Yes!"

We did a high five.

"We are unbelievable." He said.

"We really are the best." Zane marveled.

"Well of course we are!" Zoe gave her brother a hug.

"Ha ha, did you see that? I was like bam! And I was like pow!" Jay cried.

"ENOUGH!" Sensei shouted. "I told you not to use the Scythe!"

"He did it!" Jay said while pointing to Kai.

"I warned him Sensei." I said.

"Ya see, it was my only option." Kai told Sensei.

"And what makes you think you're more important than the team? Huh? Huh?"

"They took my sister, remember?" Kai glared.

"There are still four weapons left." Sensei told us.

As if we didn't already know that.

"Maybe next time you can do it right." Sensei walked off.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Meanwhile, the skeleton army's leader, Samukai was on a throne in front of Lord Garmadon.

"We have failed master. I have failed you. They have learned Spinjitzu. And they have the Scythe." Samakai bowed his skeletal head.

"Good." A voice said.

Samukai looked up.

"Then my brother was there." Samukai nodded.

"If we gather my army, then we can ambush them and,-"

"No. Let the them think they are winning." Lord Garmadon instructed.

"Huh?" Samukai asked. "I do not understand."

"Everything is going as planned." Garmadon said.

* * *

**Wow. Long chapter. I edited it, so now the chapters are going to be more like the show.**

**-Hayden**


	3. The Second Weapon

**Zane's P.O.V.**

We were off to find the second Elemental Weapon. The Ice Shurikens.

"I spy something white." Jay said.

Cole sighed. "Could you try to be quiet for once?" Cole asked. "This ain't easy."

We were on a boat sailing to get the weapon. Water splashed on the sides of the ship. It was quite peaceful actually. That is, until the boat started to rock. Cole put both of his hands back onto the ships wheel.

"Oh," Jay started. "I spy something broken."

I heard Kai shiver next to me.

"If Sensei knows the way to the next golden weapon," He started. "Why isn't he steering the ship?" I looked at Sensei.

He was standing on the helm of the ship, standing like a bird.

"We've been drifting aimlessly for miles." I turned to Kai.

"Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own." I told him.

"The most powerful move in Spinjitzu," Sensei started. "Can only be accomplished when all five elements are combined."

Sensei jumped down.

"Earth." He spun.

"Ice."

Another spin.

"Life."

Another spin.

"Fire."

Yet another spin.

"Lightning."

"Um," Jay had come to talk too. "What happens when all of them are combined?" He asked.

"The Tornado Of Creation." Sensei told him. "The power to create something out of nothing."

Kai started to to some Spinjitzu moves on deck.

Sensei turned. "No Kai. If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

After one final spin, Kai stopped.

"Disastrous consequences?" He said. "Right."

There was a loud crash, making everyone on deck sway. Zoe ran into me, and I caught her.

"Thanks." She said as I helped her to her feet

"Anytime."

Since we only had eatch other when we were little, I'm a little over protective.

I looked up, and saw that the masts were turning white with ice.

"Uh," I heard Cole say. "It wasn't me."

Kai, who was still on the floor, said; "Did I do that?"

"No." Sensei told him. "We are here."

* * *

We had to walk up a mountain.

"Whoa," Cole exclaimed when we entered an ice cave. "Looks like someone's already been here." Cole was right. I saw ice statues of skeletons.

We walked a little further, and saw the Shurikens in the air. Above them was a dragon's head.

"Oh great." I heard Zoe say. "Nothing like a run for your life in a freezing cold cave."

I ignored her, and reached for the Shurikens. I felt coldness around me. I was frozen in ice.

I could hear and see what was going on, but I couldn't move.

"Zane!" Zoe's voice was muffled.

In fact, I'm pretty sure everyone's voice would be muffled.

I could see Cole, Jay, and Kai on eatch others' shoulders' trying to get me down. It worked. They had me over their heads, and they ran screaming. Zoe was behind them, knocking over ice to try and slow the dragon down.

The guys, (And Zoe) ran into a narrow passageway, and the dragon couldn't follow.

The passageway turned into a slide, and everybody hopped onto my statue. Everyone except Zoe. She had somehow managed to get a long strip of ice, and was now using to as a snowboard.

"Cool!" I heard Kai say. The slide suddenly went up, and we were airborne.

We crashed into the wall on an ice mountain. The ice around me cracked, and then broke, freeing me.

"Ow." Cole said, as he face planted into the side.

We all fell into a jumbled heap on the ground. I could hear Zoe laughing. "

You guys call that a landing?" She joked.

Zoe helped us all up. I looked over her shoulder, (Really easy to do since she was shorter than everyone here) and saw Sensei. He pulled the map out. Next up, The Bow And Arrow Of Life.


	4. The Third Weapon

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

After escaping the dragon, and getting back on board the ship, we were now looking for the Bow And Arrows Of Life. Basically a golden archery set. Ugh, what a suckish name. We were supposed to find it in the woods. Really? For being well hidden, It's not very well hidden. Everyone goes into the woods!

Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, and I went to look for the bow. Legend has it, that you won't ever run out of arrows. Sweet! Something I would _soo_ kill to have. Anyway, as we walked, I noticed little signs of the skeletal army. Such as; bones, armor, swords, etc.

"Looks like were not alone." Jay noted.

"Way to state the obvious!" Cole said with fake sarcasm.

"No, seriously, I think I found the dragon."

I rolled my eyes and turned.

Why now, on all days does Jay have to be right?! This dragon had camouflage scales, kinda like on my ninja outfit. Worst part was, that the golden weapon was on the dragons head. Kinda like a headband Yippee.

"Okay, I'm going up." I started to move towards the dragon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa." Cole started.

"There is no way that we're going to let to take on that thing alone!" I gave him a tiny smile.

May not be obvious, but I have a crush on him. I don't care if he's a little odd, he's nice, funny, getting off track, aren't I? Sorry, I do that a lot.

"I have to." Everyone frowned.

"Chill guys. I'll meet you at the end of the woods." Zane frowned.

"Fine, but if your not back by an hour, I'm coming for you." I grinned. "Okay, Admiral Over-Protective-Brother."

I raced off before Zane could catch me.

* * *

Getting on the dragon was easy. Staying on, not so much. She kept moving, and bucking. I couldn't really reach the bow since I was a short-ish person. That's it. I finally had had enough. I climbed faster than possible, and reached the bow. I grabbed it, and slung it over my back. The dragon bucked a lot more now. I guess she didn't like me stealing her stuff. I jumped down.

"Thanks dude!" I said to her.

I ran as fast as I could to the end of the forest.

I saw the guys waiting for me. Before going out though, I put some make-up on my arm to make it look like I was severely injured. I was a good actor, so I faked a few tears as well.

"Ow!" I cried whilst walking out.

The boys gathered around me.

"Whoa..." Jay said. "That is a cool weapon!"

I gave him a look.

"Oh, yeah, kid in pain."

Cole took a look at my arm. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"How is she?" Zane asked.

"Um...good?" I looked at my arm, and faked passing out.

"What happened?!" Zane shouted at Cole.

I opened my left eye a bit. Zane had Cole in the air by an inch. Uh-oh. Well, it's now or never.

"BOO!" I shouted, while jumping to my feet.

Zane literally dropped Cole.

Onto me.

"Oof!" Cole was laying on my stomach, and let me tell you, he was not exactly the skinniest person on earth. I mean, he was skinny, but he had a lot of muscle.

"Sorry..." He said.

Cole helped me up after getting up himself.

"It's okay." Cole smiled at me.

Three down, two to go.

* * *

**-Hayden Ninja of Darkness, Death, and all things cool**


	5. The Fourth Weapon

**Jay's P.O.V.**

We were climbing a tower to find the numbchucks of Lightning.

"Uh, guys..." I looked down, and saw that Zoe was looking down.

A bunch of skeletons were on our tail.

"We are being followed." Zane said.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

I reached the top first.

"Ha! All right!" I got the numchucks.

Lightning flashed, and behind me stood a dragon. I screamed. The others followed me. We all jumped from the tower. You'd probably expect us to plummet and die, right? Wrong. All of us had on one of my inventions. Bat wings. We glided safely to the ground in a forest where we would camp out for the night.

There was a campfire, courtesy of Kai, food, thanks to Zoe and the Bow of Life, shelter, due to me, music, from Cole, and a safe place to sleep, due to Zane. Sensei was sitting on the ground, while everyone else was celebrating. Kai and I were dancing very badly, Cole was playing on some drums that he had made, Zane was meditating, and Zoe was in a tree, trying to get bars on her phone.

I saw a branch fall, and hit Zane on the head.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head, making his hair stick up even more.

"Sorry!" Zoe called back.

"Come on Sensei, join us!" Kai was trying to get Sensei to join us, and have fun.

"There's still one weapon left!" He snapped back. "We must get our sleep."

I stepped forward.

"Oh, Sensei, look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their bony butts!" Kai stepped forward too.

"Get up here and show us some moves." He said.

Sensei rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I guess I could." Sensei got to his feet. "Now this move is very special."

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh Zane, is that a joke?" Kai asked. "A sense of humor? You found it"

"Shake what you're mama gave you!" Sensei said.

Everyone including Zoe laughed. Sensei grabbed both ends of his mustache.

"Look at this one now." Sensei continued to dance.

"Spin round. Oh yeah. I put my feet-" He was cut off by laughing.

Tonight may be the best night of my life, since a loong time.

* * *

**Was that good? It had better be. Peace!**

**-Hayden Ninja of Darkness, Death, and all things cool**


	6. The Fifth Weapon

**Kai's P.O.V.**

"Kai," My eyes snapped open. That sounded like Nya!

"Kai!" I looked up from where I was sleeping, and saw my sister.

"I have to go." Nya ran off into the forest.

"Nya, wait up!" I looked at my friends who were still sleeping. Zoe was using Cole's lap as a pillow, (Thanks to me and Jay) while Cole was leaned up against his drums. Zane and Jay were on the ground along with Sensei. It wouldn't hurt to follow Nya, would it? I ran after her.

"Nya!" I called. "Nya wait!"

"Slow down! Why are you running so fast?"

I ran after her.

"Nya, where are you?" I called.

I saw her entering a Monastery thing that was attached to a volcano. Great. Just great.

I had no choice. I followed her.

**Sensei Wo's P.O.V.**

Kai has gone after his sister. I must warn him.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I walked through the volcano's door. Wait, door? That's so not right. It creaked open. I wanted to turn around, but Nya was still inside. I had to get to her.

I summoned up all of my courage, and walked inside. I saw the fifth golden weapon. It was a sword. A pretty wicked looking one to be exact. I blinked, and then say Nya where the sword was.

"Nya!" I said. Nya smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm right here..." Her voice started to get deeper as she said her sentence. "Brother."

I saw the shadow of a funky looking man. He laughed.

"Garmadon." I said.

I narrowed my eyes, and reached for my sword. I didn't have it.

"Forgot something?" He asked me.

I looked up.

"You can't hurt me here." I said, really wanting myself to believe that. "You're banished, trapped in the underworld."

I backed up. "And that is why you are going to remove the Sword Of Fire for me." Garmadon said.

"I don't think so." I told him.

"Are you sure about that?" I heard chains clank, and saw Nya.

"Kai!" She called out.

"Nya!" I called out to her.

"If you don't remove the sword, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister?" Lord Garmadon asked.

I looked at Nya.

"You know it's a trap. I can free myself!" She tried, but to no avail.

"Okay, that's tight." She said.

The chains clanked again, lowering Nya down towards the lava.

"Nya!" I cried.

She screamed.

I ran towards her.

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock." I heard Lord Garmadon say.

I knew what I had to do.

I jumped to the sword, and got it. Before I could loose my balance and fall into the lava, I shouted,

"Ninja-Go!" I cut the chain, and grabbed Nya before she could fall.

We were now on the other side of the volcano. Garmadon laughed. I got up, and then helped Nya up. I held the sword, ready for a fight.

"Stay close." I told her.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." She replied.

"You can't hurt us!" I shouted. "You're only a shadow!"

"Even shadows have their uses."

I looked around.

"Kai, look out!" I turned, and saw a shadow of me, trying to kill me.

"Stay back Nya." I told her.

"Stay close, stay back, make up your mind!" I rolled my eyes, and started to fight the shadow.

My blade passed right through him. I looked at him, and he kicked me repeatedly in the chest.

I grunted. Finally, with one big kick, I was thrown onto my back by Nya.

"That's not fair!" Nya cried.

"Oh, am I being too hard?" Lord Garmadon asked.

He made more clones of me.

"Who's side are you on?!" I asked Nya before charging.

I got beat up by myself. Ouch. The Weapon was knocked out of my hands. A shadow picked it up.

Okay, I'm officially ticked. Lord Garmadon is totally on my kill list. First, he kidnapped my sister, and second, he's kicking my butt. Who knew that a shadow could fight that well? I sure hope help was on it's way.

I Kept trying to fight, even though I knew there was no hope. A shadow of me loomed over me. It drew back it's fist, but before it could punch, a different shadow appeared. It looked like a hawk, and it scared away some of the shadows. I looked at who made the shadow, and it was Sensei Wu. He laughed like he was having fun.

Whoo! Sensei to the rescue! Sensei Wu did some awesome karate moves, and I realized why my attacks didn't work. My shadow wasn't fighting. After a while, I had finally gotten the hang of things. Sorta.

Sensei got the sword.

I was fighting off any shadows that threatened Nya, or me. Around five minutes into into the fight, all the evil shadows of me were gone.

"Brother." I looked at Sensei and Garmadon.

"I see you protect one. But what of the other four?" He asked.

"They are safe, far from your grasp Garmadon."

"I wouldn't be so confident."

* * *

**I was up late writing instead of studying. You'd better appreciate it! JK. But still, R and R! Peace out!**

**-Hayden Ninja of Darkness, Death, and all things cool**


	7. Let's All Kick Some Skeletal Butt!

**Cole's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see a skeleton face right above mine. Gah! Not enjoying the view. Just saying. I looked over, er...through, his shoulder, and saw my friends all tied up. I reached for a weapon, but saw the Elemental Weapons lying on the ground. Oh uh. I wanted to kill someone. Mainly Kai! The skeleton was holding my old Scythe, and laughing. Jay and Zane were trying to hurt their captors, while Zoe was trying to get out.

"I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now." I looked and saw a skeleton holding the golden weapons.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

"My brother must not unite the five weapons." Sensei said. "We must keep them apart!"

Sensei took off running. Nya and I followed.

"Awaken guardian of the deep!" Garmadon shouted. "They're stealing the sword! You must not let them escape."

A dragon head appeared out of the lava. Sensei landed on his head. He jumped down. The dragon roared.

Ya know, I'm really starting to hate dragons.

Nya screamed.

The dragon swiped it's tail over a few rocks that sealed off the entrance/exit. The dragon roared again.

"There's no way out." I said. "He's taken away all of our options!"

"All but one." I looked at Sensei.

The dragon snarled.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" I asked.

Sensei slashed the ground with the sword, separating him from Nya and me.

"No you fool!" Garmadon screamed.

"If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Sword of Fire to the underworld. It is my sacrifice to bear."

I realized what he was going to do.

"No. It's mine! I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way."

Sensei only got out a tea set, and poured himself a cup.

He fell over the edge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

I fell to my knees.

"Then I will see you there brother." I heard Garmadon say.

"It's all my fault." I said. "Sensei won't be able to hold out for long."

"Forget Sensei, what about us?" Nya asked.

I looked up at the dragon. Think Kai, think! Oh, I got it! I now have the most, dangerous, perfect/unperfect plan.

**Cole's P.O.V.**

"Wasn't there supposed to be someone on guard duty?" Zoe asked.

We all looked at Jay.

Jay shrugged. "What? It was Kai's job."

We were now hanging from a tree.

"Huh," Zane started. "Why are Jay and Zoe the only ones upright?"

I looked and saw that Zane was right as usual.

"Who knows?" I asked slightly mad. "To the fire temple!" Samukai said.

I groaned in the inside. Oh man, do you know what'll happen if Lord Creepy gets his dirty mitts on the Weapons? World War 3! With one person! Um...I'm really bad at explaining things.

"My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the underworld." I heard a voice say.

That must be Lord Garmadon.

"Hurry. Return home and return the weapons before it's too late."

"Uhh..." Samukai began. "Change of plans. To the underworld!" The other skeletons cheered.

While the skeletal army were cheering, one said,

"Huh? What happened to your weapon?" The one that he was talking to shrugged.

"I don't know."

That's odd, swords don't just disappear. I think. The stick the guy was holding was thrown to the ground.

After they left, the skeletons, that is, we, the ninjas, started to think of ways to escape.

"I could use fire." Zoe suggested.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

This may sound crazy, but I did not want to die yet. Like I said, _yet_.

"Hey guys," Jay started. "I could use this sword."

We all looked at him.

"Where did you-? Never mind, just get us down." Zoe said.

"Wait, Jay, before you do that, you may want to consider-Ouch!" I broke off as I landed on my head.

"Dude!" I got up and yelled at Jay.

He shrank back, and blushed.

"Oops. Sorry."

* * *

After making a plan, the others and I all agreed to go and follow the skelatons. Zane took the trees with Zoe, and Jay and I ran. After a while, we finally caught up with the cars. I jumped onto the one that had our weapons with Jay. I started to pull it back with my strength.

I saw Zane jump on a car. He waved when the skeletons saw him, and ducked as a tree branch whacked the skeletons off.

Jay used Spinjitzu on them. While I jumped on the driver, I heard Jay punch the lock.

"Ow! So that's why they have keys..." Dunce.

I had managed to throw the driver overboard, and onto the road. Ouch. That looked painful. I had my old Scythe with me. In fact, we all had our old weapons.

"Hey Cole," I vaguely heard Jay say.

I swung my Scythe. I heard a choking sound. I turned and saw Jay.

"Oops. Sorry buddy, didn't see you there."

* * *

_After the fight..._

Jay started to say something, but couldn't cause of his voice loss. (You're welcome) "You don't need to say it." I told him. "I know. We've lost."

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the ending, but hey, at least I updated! And now, a special thanks to all of my wonderful readers.**

**HarmonyDash9: Thanks for following!**

**Ender youkai**  
**HarmonyDash9**

**Thanks to the above for favoring!**

**HarmonyDash9: Yeah!**

**HarmonyDash9: Loved it!**

**HarmonyDash9: This has a unique theme.**

**Sketchrex: Also, I think you should do some research. Bows and arrows have nothing to do with martial arts.**

**It makes me think of Cupid, and Cupid is not a ninja.**

**Sketchrex: Sure, it was good, but...**

**I know you're new, but that's also no excuse for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**The Nunchucks of Lightning is spelled like that - Nunchucks.**  
**If you want the proper, traditional way, it's nunchaku.**

**Also, this has a rather generic story type. I recommend you read some other work before making your own version of it.**  
**For instance, I can kind of tell Zoe is some kind of Mary Sue judging by the extensive description you gave her, especially, the fire hair.**  
**Although it's great to describe, you must remember to not make it sound like a ninja would immediately love her.**

**Also: Why is Zoe multicolored and have multiple powers? Seriously, just because she's an OC and a girl doesn't mean she gets to be the most OP ninja.**  
**Usually in stories like this, it's always like,**  
**"Oh, there's a new ninja! It's a girl! She's much better than the ninja! She's much smarter! She's destined to save the world!"**

**Finally, it's all about keeping it even. Sure, the OC is the main character, but that doesn't mean she's the center of attention, the professional, and the best looking. It also doesn't mean she/he gets to be in every chapter. (A/N, yes it does:) )**

**I see MANY, I repeat, MANY stories, where there is an OC, and it's chapter after chapter after chapter of continuous blabbing about her boring actions.**  
**I always see little to no writing of Jay, Cole, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Sensei, or Nya in those stories.**

**"OC was sad. OC was happy. Someone was talking, but OC did not care. OC was still sad. Someone said something to OC but OC didn't care. So OC kicked that person. OC did not care. OC OC OC OC-"**

**I admit your talent is good, but you need to make your stories ORIGINAL. I suggest you read some other stories first.**

**Sketchrex**

**Wow, um...really, uh, nice comment Sketchrex. Anyway, thanks for the review! I think.**

**Reply to Sketchrex: Okay, one, lay off the Hatorade, two, dude, gimme a break, I have school, karate, (get the hint?) music, music lessons to teach, a little brother, an older sister who is getting married, and like, ten animals. STOP PICKING ON MY WRITING! Now that I got that out, *Makes a cheery voice again* Have a nice day!**

**-Hayden**


	8. Tornado Of Creation!

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

_After the skeleton fight..._

I can't believe that we lost them. After all that, we didn't even manage to get our weapons. I am now really mad.

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration. "This is all Kai's fault!"

I kicked the thing nearest to me which was Cole. Somehow, I had managed to kick him where the sun won't ever shine. Oops. He doubled over in pain. "Sorry." I said as I helped him up.

"S'okay..." He croaked.

He put one of his arms around my shoulders to support himself.

"Well, what now?" I asked.

"Now," Zane started. "We find Kai."

* * *

After a long walk, we had finally reached a red temple-ish thing.

"Kai! Sensei!" Cole called.

"The Sword of Fire was here as well as our friends." Zane said. "But I only sense loss. We are too late."

Zane turned around. "The Elemental Weapons have left this realm, and are now in the underworld. The end is drawing near."

Sometimes it can be depressing to have Zane as a brother.

Cole sighed, and sat down on the steps of the temple.

"Great." He said. "The one place no mortal can cross over."

"We may not be able to cross over..." I heard Kai's voice.

The temple shook, and split in half.

I stood next to Zane. Cole and Jay jumped next to us.

"But a dragon can." Kai finished.

The dragon Kai was riding roared.

Cole screamed and jumped behind a spire. I laughed.

"Wimp." I walked up to the dragon. "Hey boy." I said to him.

I looked up, and saw Kai and a girl on it's back.

"Our father used to tell us stories about dragons," The girl said. "How they were mythical creatures who belonged to both worlds and ferried between them."

"Are you insane?!" Cole cried.

"One he realized that we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire," Kai began. "He actually became quite a softie" Kai laughed as the dragon nuzzled him.

"Knock it off." He said.

The girl giggled.

Jay said something that I couldn't make out.

"He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue.'" Zane told the girl.

The girl smiled. "It's my favorite color." Jay did a fist bump. "Yes."

I saw Kai shake his head.

Kai threw his hood back.

"Nya?" He said.

"Let me guess," The girl said. "This is where we say goodbye, isn't it?"

Kai nodded.

"Okay," The girl sighed. "Try to get back to me in one piece. Okay?"

Kai nodded.

"I don't wanna have to run the store on my own."

Kai started to get up on the dragon's back. "I promise I won't be gone for long."

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return."

Kai nodded.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead." Cole said. "There's not enough room for all of us on that..., thing."

"You're right Cole," Kai started. "But I got a way to fix that."

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" I heard Cole scream.

"Whooo-hooooo!" I shouted.

I was having a lot of fun. I was riding the multi-colored dragon. I decided to name her Stormheart. Stormheart was so fast, it was crazy.

"So how do the dragons cross over to the underworld?!" Cole shouted.

"I think we're about to find out!" Kai yelled to him.

The next thing I knew was that all of us were underground. It was so beautiful. There were different colored crystals, and a few mushrooms. I looked at the others, and saw that they had new outfits. I looked down, and saw that I had a new silver one.

I loved it!

"Is it over?" I heard Cole ask.

"Cole," I began. "Fearless except when it comes for cute little dragons." I laughed.

"Hardly," Kai said. "I hope these dragons know what they're doing."

The dragons skidded to a halt, throwing us off of their backs.

"Solid ground!" Cole said. "We made it!"

He started to kiss the dirt.

"Wow," I began. "Your first kiss is with the dirt."

"No it isn't!" Cole defended himself.

"Oh yeah," Jay said while laughing. "It was with your pillow."

* * *

We sneaked in by doing the monkey bars on stray cables, and jumping from rock to rock. I was in front of Jay, so when he started to mumble stuff, I ignored him.

"Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?" Cole said to Kai.

Kai nodded.

For some reason, Cole and Kai looked up. I did too, and saw a spider. Ooh..., so that's what we were holding on to. Gross!

"Ugh!" Cole grunted.

We all let go, not wanting to touch the huge spiders. We landed in like, the middle of all of the skeletons. I coughed.

I heard a skeleton say, "Uh... if there are more than one ninja," He began. "Is it 'ninjas', or just 'ninja'?" He asked.

"I think it's just ninja." Another replied.

"Oh. Okay." The first one said. "Then, NINJA!"

All of the skeletons advanced on us. Great. Just great. I got up, and got ready for a fight.

"I count ten boneheads for every one of us." Cole stated. "I think I like the odds."

Just then, the spiders appeared.

"Nice going genius. Next time, just think your thoughts." I told him.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Kai asked.

We were now totally surrounded.

"Any ideas? I'm still all ears." Kai said, panicked.

He jumped forward, and swiped his sword at a few skeletons. Jay wheezed something.

"Huh?" Kai asked.

"You feel a weird sensation?" Cole said.

Jay shook his head.

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Zane asked.

Jay shook his head, and gave Zane a weird look. "What? It's possible."

"I got it, I got it!" Kai said. "Two natives on vacation."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, can you understand him?" Kai asked me.

I glared.

"TORNADO OF CREATION!" Jay shouted.

"Oh..." Cole, Kai, and Zane said in unison.

"That makes more sense." I noted.

"Welcome back." Zane gave Jay a pat on the back.

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences." Cole said. (Or as I like to call him, Caption Sunshine)

"We're about to have a disastrous consequence." Kai grumbled.

"Let's go. Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"Life!"

"NINJAGO!"

After we made the Tornado Of Creation, I saw that we had created an actual farriss wheel. Cool! The skeletons were trapped in the compartments, and one of them had cotton candy!

"Come on," Kai told us. "There's no time to waste!"


	9. Da End

**Zane's P.O.V.**

After beating the skelatons up, running inside, and seeing a dude with four arms, I would say that this was a fairly normal day. (Hint sarcasm. I'm so proud!) I saw Sensei Wo facing off a five armed skeleton named Samukai. We were about to help him, but Kai held us back. "Wait." He started. "This is Sensei's fight." We watched as Sensei fought the skeleton. He was good. Really good. That is, until his arm got Frozen in ice.

Samukai whirled Jay's numchukes above his head, and fired it at Sensei. Lightning hit the ice, freeing him. Sensei rolled out of the way to avoid being electrocuted. The skeleton brought Cole's scythe down on the earth, causing it to make a slit in the ground. Sensei got up, panting from the efforts. I saw Jay eating some cotton candy in front of me, and Kai hitting his arm. Jay gave him a, 'I'm sorry' look. We continued watching the fight, but eventually, the bonehead won. The Sword of Fire clattered to the ground. Samukai took a step forward to the weapon

"Bring me the four weapons." I looked up, and saw Lord Garmadon sitting in a throne.

Wow. Totally missed him. Samukai picked up the sword, and turned around.

"No. You will obey me now!" Samukai said.

Lord Garmadon laughed. Samukai got a worried look on his face. Sensei jumped, and landed by me.

"No one can handle all of their power at once!" He said, talking about the weapons.

The weapons started to shake, making all four of Samukai's arms move around, like he was doing some kind of funky dance.

"Selfish fool." Lord Garmadon spat. "Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?" He leaned forward in his throne.

"What's happening to me?!" Samukai asked, terrified.

Or at least I think he was terrified. You'd have to be crazy not to be scared out of your wits if you were in his position.

"You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle of of their power." I glared.

I could sense the others doing it too.

"But now that they are combined, they will create a vortex through space and time. Allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place."

Samukai turned. "Uh-Oh." He said.

"Uh oh is right you-" Zoe started, but I cut her off.

"Don't even think about saying it." I could feel her death glare from behind me.

Samukai screamed. He was levitated into the air, spinning and screaming. It was so bright, I had to close my eyes. When I could see, I saw that Samukai was gone, and that the weapons were lying on the ground.

Lord Garmadon walked over to the vortex.

"Father would not want you to do this, brother." Sensei pleaded.

Lord Garmadon whirled around.

"Father is no longer here!" He turned back around, and a blinding light shown.

I turned, shielding my eyes. So did the others.

"Good and evil," Lord Garmadon started. "There's always a balance.

"But where I go, that balance can be destroyed." Sensei shielded his eyes.

"Soon," Lord Garmadon spoke. "I will be strong enough to possess the four weapons, so I may recreate the world in my image!" He turned.

Then turned his head. "You." He accused. "You were always his favorite."

A bright light engulfed him, leaving us, the good guys, alone with the weapons. Sensei looked, and jumped over to them. We followed.

"He is gone. But he will return." Sensei said.

**(A/N) Way to ruin the mood.**

"Then we'll be ready for him." Kai said after picking his Sword up.

The others did the same.

"And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans." Cole added.

Sensei nodded. "Then I have done my part." He said. "The balance has been restored... For now."

**Nobody's P.O.V. **

**(Actually, It's mine. Shhh...)**

_Ninjago Season 1-2 Theme Song..._

The Ninjas arrived back at Kai's hometown on the dragons. Citizens looked up, and gasped when they saw them. Inside the shop where Kai worked, Nya sighed, hoping that her brother was okay. She saw the dragons, and perked up. Nya ran outside to greet them. "Kai!"

As the rest of the dragons landed, more people came out. Kai jumped down from his dragon first, and then Jay did. Kai gave Nya a hug.

"Hey, my turn." Jay said, running over to Nya.

Nya smiled, and gave him a hug. Kai frowned, then the frown turned into a smirk. He was so using this for payback later. Cole, Zane, and Zoe hopped down from their dragons. All the people cheered for the ninjas.

"I'm so happy you're back." Nya said.

"For now." Kai told her. "But it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return."

The crowd stopped cheering. Way to go, Kai. Way to ruin a celebration.

"And we'll be ready for him." Cole added.

_*More cheering*_

"Yeah!"

The ninjas all got their weapons out, and attempted to do a group high-five sort of thing, but the weapons did not want that. They were all thrown in different directions, and the only one who landed on their feet was Zoe.

"Whoa!" The crowd exclaimed.

The ninja (and Nya) started to get up, and brushed themselves off.

"Okay, we gotta remember _not_ to do that again." Kai said.

"Ugh, good idea." Cole groaned.

"Yeah, we'll stick to high-fives instead." Jay added.

"Agreed." Zane noted.

"Duh," Zoe rolled her eyes.

The teens all laughed. "Was that a, joke?" Zane asked, confused.

* * *

**So, a lot of you guys didn't like Zoe, but I don't care. BTW, this is the last chapter. Later on, I'll do some editing. Also, I'm making a sequel that explains what happened to them like in the episodes, but with Zoe. Also, Lloyd lovers, chill, I'm also making him a major character. Maybe the most important. You'll just have to wait and see. I'm making separate books for eatch season.**

**The Ninja of Death is out. Peace!**

**-Hayden**


End file.
